


Good Boy

by NikoNotHere



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Caretaking, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Sitting, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Flake drank far, far too much, but still wants his pet to get the attention he deserves. In desperation, he asks his best friend to take care of his pup for the night.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christian Lorenz | Flake, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	1. Take Care of Him, Please

Flake was drunk.

*Very* drunk. 

He hadn’t intended to drink that much, but the imported vodka had been as smooth as water, and he’d lost track of the number of shots after the first hour. He’d simply been a good host, he had reasoned. It would be rather impolite not to drink whenever someone made a toast. Granted, it had become a game after awhile, rather than serious toasts. But, Flake stuck with it. He was a good host, dammit. Opening up his mansion-like home for parties was always an important occasion. He deserved to be drunk.

Flake fell back against his giant bed, decorated in very posh, elegant quilts and pillows, then jerked away in surprise as a yelp caught his attention. 

“Shit, sorry puppy,” he slurred, rolling over to comfort his pet that he’d accidentally flopped onto.

The man beside him, who was naked except for a thick leather collar, slid up close to him and wrapped his arms around Flake’s thin body.

“I’m really drunk,” Flake said, petting the soft head of black hair that was pressed into his chest and rubbing against it lovingly. “I dunno how much longer I can stay awake with you tonight.”

The sadness in his pet’s eyes stung.

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Flake groaned. “Making me feel guilty. You should be happy I let you roam my room instead of kenneling you for the party.”

The naked man immediately slunk back a bit, chastised.

“There there,” Flake said, patting the man’s head again. “You were a very good boy to wait here and not get into trouble. I wish I could reward you, but I don’t know if I can even get off the bed anymore.”

The party was over, and he thought everyone had left by now. Thus, Flake was a bit surprised to hear heavy footsteps in the hallway. 

“Flake,” he heard someone bellow. “Where do you want this case of wine?”

Flake’s ears perked up. Of course, he’d forgotten that he asked Till to clean up after the party. He hired Till to co-host, and ensure that not only everything would go smoothly, but to act as a bouncer in case things got out of hand. There was always that risk when he threw parties. Because of his wealth, Flake had a tendency to invite other wealthy people who invariably got into the most trouble, usually due to drugs. Till was essentially muscle to kick out anyone who either got too rowdy or threatened to disrupt the mood.

“Bedroom,” Flake called, still convinced he couldn’t get off the bed.

His intricately carved bedroom door slid open, and Till stood in the doorway with a large crate of exquisite wine.  
“You want these in—oh, sorry. I didn’t realize you were busy.”

Flake furrowed his brow, confused.  
“What? Oh, the pet.”

He propped himself on an elbow, the best he could do as the room continued spinning around him, and waved vaguely.  
“Till, this is my part-time pet, Richard, here for the weekend. Richard, my best friend Till.”

Richard sat up in bed, putting his hands properly in his lap and smiled happily over at Till, who just stared.

“Uh, hi,” Till said, his eyes darting back and forth between the two men. He reddened a bit upon seeing Richard naked.

Though drunk, Flake was still quite perceptive, and caught the blush that darkened Till’s face.  
Flake’s eyes widened as an idea popped into his head upon seeing Till flusterd.

“Till, set the wine down in the corner. I’ve got another task for you.”

The big man obeyed, still keeping his eyes warily on Richard as he did so, as if worried the man might jump down and start biting at his ankles or something.  
“What do you need?” he asked hesitantly.

“I’m drunk,” Flake stated obviously.

Till grinned. “Yes, you are. Spectacularly so.”

“I need a favor.”

Till’s smile stayed plastered over his face. “Want me to “treat” you, like last time?”

Flake hummed happily at the memory. What a wonderful night that had been. But, no, he needed to focus. He shook his head, gently, so as not to further upset his already chaotic equilibrium.  
“No thank you. I’m a bit too far gone for that. I need you to watch Richard tonight. I’m going to pass out, but he needs attention. I kept him cooped up in here all day.”

“Um, I don’t know what—” Till started, but Flake interrupted him by tossing a leash in his direction.

“Give him a walk around the back trails for a while to do his business, play a little, fuck him, watch a movie, whatever you want. Just wear him out so he isn’t up at 5am when I’ll surely be hungover. He’s got a notebook on the dresser if you run out of ideas.”

Without waiting for Till to answer, Flake grabbed Richard’s face and gave a sloppy, smacking kiss against his lips.  
“Be good for Till, pup. Love you.”

With that, Flake collapsed into his mound of decorative pillows and immediately passed out, not even bothering to get under the covers.

Richard gently moved around the bed on all fours, gathering a blanket and tucking it around Flake’s unconscious body. When he’d finished, he placed a light kiss against the back of Flake’s head and hugged him briefly. 

He then turned to a very stunned Till and sat, waiting patiently.

“Um…” Till glanced around nervously. “Hi?”

Richard made a humming noise and smiled broadly.

“Do you talk?”

Richard shook his head, then tapped his collar.

“Right. Uh, I don’t really know what to do,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Richard frowned, thinking, then hopped off the bed and went to the dresser, still on all fours. He sat down next to the dresser and stared up at it, giving a short whine.

Till walked over, and saw a small notebook sitting on top of it.  
“This?” he asked, showing the notebook to Richard.

Richard nodded excitedly.

“Okay, let me look.”

Till opened the little booklet and saw Flake’s very dainty handwriting across the pages. The notebook was filled with snippets of notes, lists of activities, and most importantly, a very handy schedule.

“I see,” Till mused as he read. “You’re here every other weekend, Friday to Monday morning; so until tomorrow. You don’t speak, walk upright, or feed yourself. You use the bathroom outside and ask to be let out. You like comedies, no horror movies, and go in your kennel if you’re punished. No jumping on furniture unless told. Your safe word is “pumpkin,” and, uh…”

Till blushed again as he continued reading, “Your sex toys are in the spare room in the locked trunk, but you’re not allowed to use them by yourself. Um, you can only mount in the “doggy” position for sex or be in the “doggy” position to bottom, and you’re not to touch yourself in either scenario.”

Though Richard stayed looking fairly neutral as he read, Till noticed a hint of a smirk when he mentioned the sex-related part.

“Oh, and you get one smoke break out on the back deck if you’re good.”

Now Richard did smile broadly, wiggling a little bit on his seated place on the carpet.

Till returned the smile down at him. “I see. You like your cigarettes, ah?”

Richard nodded excitedly.

“Well I guess we’ll have to do that if you’re good, then. Do you have a nickname, or just Richard?”

Richard turned his head slightly, then pointed his chin up at the notebook.

“Ah, here it is: you answer to “Richard,” “Rich,” “pet,” “pup,” or “Kruspe” if you’ve been bad.”

At the sound of “Kruspe,” Richard hung his head slightly and winced.

“That’s the bad name, got it,” Till committed it to memory.

After looking over the man-pet once more, Till grabbed the leash Flake had thrown in his direction and motioned for Richard to follow him.  
“Come on; let’s give Flake his beauty sleep. He needs all he can get.”

Richard snorted before crawling over to Till’s side, which caused Till to grin smugly at his joke.

“You’ll be sick of my jokes before the night’s over, don’t worry,” he assured Richard, who simply trotted along next to him as they left Flake’s master bedroom.

They walked down the hallway to Till’s temporary room, which was one of several spare bedrooms on the second floor. While Till went inside, Richard plopped his backside down outside the room, waiting.

“Hmm? Oh, uh, come?” Till awkwardly patted his leg, summoning Richard who bounded inside once told to do so.

“Good boy,” Till said a bit distractedly as he kept reading in the notebook. There was so much in it! Flake had apparently started with this puppy play a few months ago, according to the book. Ever a careful and detail oriented man, Flake had copious notes ranging everywhere from Richard’s allergies all the way down to observations Flake had while Richard slept. It seemed he huffed and kicked in his sleep.

“Okay, so, as I’m sure you can tell, I’ve never done this before,” Till said, sitting down on his bed. Richard sat on the floor in front of him and just blinked in response.

“I have no idea what I’m doing, is what I’m saying. But even though I haven’t had a “pet,” I do know it’s important to follow rules and make sure you’re happy and comfortable. So, if I ever do something wrong or make you uncomfortable, just tell me.”

Richard cocked his head slightly and made a tiny whine in the back of his throat, looking a bit apologetic.

“Oh, right. Well, just, bark? Or, I don’t know, can you tap on my leg or something? Are you allowed to do something like that?”

Richard smiled and nodded, to Till’s relief.

“Great, okay. And don’t be shy if I’m fucking something up. I’d rather be told than you being uncomfortable or upset, all right?”

Another nod from Richard, and Till nodded in return.

“Good. So, what first? I’m not really sure what you’re used to or how much input you get to give. Can you show me what you want to do?”

Richard immediately went over to the window and stared out at the sprawling acres of backyard Flake owned.

“Outside? Do you want to go for a walk?”

The man on the floor gave a quick yip, then with his mouth, grabbed the leash Till had dropped. He bolted from the room then, and Till chuckled. 

By the time he got downstairs, Richard was waiting eagerly by the back door, leash still hanging from his mouth. Till took the slightly damp leash back as he checked the notebook.

“You are only allowed off-leash in the little fenced-in part, where you also do your business. You get walks on the grass trails to make it easy on your hands and knees. If you pull at the leash, I need to stop and tell you to heel, and make sure you’re calm before we keep going. You let me know you’re tired by sitting still and we’ll come back inside. Is that good?”

Richard grinned, then turned back to the door eagerly.

“All right, let’s go then.”  
Till snapped the leash to Richard’s collar, then opened the door, flicking the path lights on. He was startled by the power he felt from Richard as he did so, as Richard immediately ran out and yanked the leash from Till’s hands.

“Hey!” Till exclaimed in surprise, chasing after the scampering man. “Come back!” 

Richard looked back momentarily, then snickered and ran even faster away into the darkness off the path. Till was astonished at his speed on all fours, and a wave of panic rose as he realized he might not be able to catch him. Flake would kill him if Richard ran away, as stupid as the idea sounded. 

“Kruspe, *SIT*!” he screamed out desperately.

Richard slid to a halt, nearly tumbling over on the recently watered lawn. He cowered into a ball, knowing he’d done wrong and hating being called by that name.

Till sighed in relief as he jogged over.  
“Fuck, don’t ever do that again,” he chastised, grabbing the leash and wrapping it around his hand very tightly this time.

Richard whined and made himself look very small in the grass at Till’s feet.

Till felt a tug at his heart seeing Richard look so pathetic. Part of him knew it wasn’t necessarily “real,” but he felt bad nonetheless.

“Look at me, Richard. Can I call you Rich?”

The man looked up at him cautiously, and gave a very tiny nod.

“Okay, Rich: you know you can’t run off. I’m sure you could take care of yourself, but Flake has rules for a reason, and he would beat me black and blue if he found out I let you run wild. You have to behave for me, because I don’t know what the hell I’m doing, all right? Please be good tonight for me.”

Richard nodded miserably, looking as if Till had just beaten *him* black and blue. 

“Okay, good boy. Um, I guess let’s just walk to the park then. Don’t pull,” Till reminded as Richard obediently started walking along in front of him, careful not to rush ahead anymore. 

It was fascinating to see the man crawl along. He alternated from moving on his hands and knees when going slowly, and then switching to the balls of his feet when he picked up speed. Because he was naked, Till had a particularly easy time seeing the well-defined muscles in the man’s wickedly strong legs as they walked. That type of walking and running must be a killer workout, Till thought. Richard also had a particularly nice backside, but Till cleared his throat and looked away when he realized he was staring at it. 

The fenced-in park was only a little ways past the house, and Till unclipped Richard’s leash once they went inside. 

“Now you can run. Go on; get your energy out so Flake can sleep in tomorrow.”

Richard didn’t need to be told twice. He took off running, kicking up his heels and only stopping to roll around in the grass like he hadn’t seen freedom in years. Till felt himself laughing happily as he watched the man’s antics in the dim light. Only little electric lanterns cast small puddles of brightness across the grass of the fenced area. Richard seemed so perfectly happy— jumping, bucking around, rolling and flipping across the ground.

After the man had run himself into a panting, tired mess, as well as taking care of his “business,” he came staggering back to Till. Though he looked absolutely exhausted, Richard still smiled up at him as he plopped to sit beside him, mouth open and tongue lolling out as he gasped for air.

“Worn out?” Till asked.

Richard simply bonked his head against Till’s leg and leaned heavily on him. 

Till patted his sweaty head and clipped the leash back on his collar.  
“Come on, then. Let’s go back inside.”

On the short walk back, Till familiarized himself with Flake’s written instructions for bathing Richard. The man was quite dirty now, with grass and dirt stuck to every crevice of his body and caked in his hair. He would definitely need a bath so he didn’t track mud everywhere.

Once they’d gotten back, Till walked Richard around to the garage instead of the back door, as per Flake’s directions. He then hunted around for the hose that was supposed to be there to rinse Richard off before bringing him inside for a bath. Unfortunately, Flake’s garage was packed, and there was no hose in sight. Till looked over at Richard who was busy playing with some rope on the floor. He was filthy, and Till would be damned if he had to clean mud off Flake’s Karastan carpets.

“All right, Rich. Bath time.”

Richard dropped the rope and looked up at Till expectantly.

“I can’t let you walk on the carpet, so I’m going to carry you to the bathroom. Flake says you’re not a big fan of being carried, but he also can barely lift two bottles of wine at the same time so I take his assessments with a grain of salt. You trust me enough to carry you to the bath? I promise I won’t drop you.”

After giving him a very wary look, Richard nodded his head slowly and walked over to Till. He sat up on his haunches and lifted his arms a bit.

Till swept Richard up easily and carried him to the bathroom. Richard clung to his shirt, clearly uncomfortable being held, so Till sped his walk and reached the bathroom quickly. He gently set Richard back down and ran the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot, just in case. Of course Richard was a grown man, but he remembered puppy play was usually about the release of someone’s responsibilities and free will in exchange for unadulterated trust with the master or handler. Till wasn’t a particularly kinky man himself, and was perfectly happy with fairly vanilla dealings in the bedroom, but he loved learning about kinks. He was fascinated by the psychology behind them, and the intricacies of BDSM and things like masters and slaves or pets especially. Despite his fascination, he’d had neither the appropriate interest or opportunity to ever try it out, or even just watch it in action.

Perhaps that was why he was taking this sudden, somewhat forced role so seriously, he thought as he turned off the water.

Richard was sitting patiently on the plush bath mat beside the tub, peering into the steaming water with great interest.

“Can you get in yourself?” Till asked as he kneeled next to the man and took off his collar, not wanting to pick Richard up again if he didn’t want it.

A humming noise burst from Richard’s nose as he nodded and climbed up into the bathtub excitedly.

“Good, I’m glad you—”

Till’s praise was cut short as Richard jumped up from inside the bathtub, and then came crashing back down into it with a throaty yelp of happiness. Water cascaded over the side of the tub like a tsunami and splashed Till.

He sputtered and stood up hurriedly, flailing his arms and staggering backward. He nearly slipped and fell in the subsequent huge puddle of water on the floor. Once he’d regained his footing, Till stood with his arms out for balance, dripping steadily onto the polished marble floor. 

Before Till could even think to be angry, he heard a tiny noise coming from the bathtub. He glanced over and saw the top of Richard’s dark head and just the tip of his nose and eyes peeking up past the edge of the tub. The human pet’s eyes sparkled mischievously, and Till immediately felt the irritation dissipate watching him giggle to himself.

“You’re lucky marble is easy to clean,” Till grumbled, a smile betraying the grouchiness of his words.

Richard picked up on the merriment, and flopped back into the bath again, splashing happily.

“All right, all right, that’s enough. We need the water to stay in there now.”

A disappointed whine filled the room, but Richard obeyed, sitting quietly in the middle of the bathtub.

“Good boy,” Till said, crouching down. “Let’s get you clean.”

Richard behaved beautifully for the duration of the cleanup, sighing and leaning into Till’s firm rubbing over his body with the washcloth. Till hesitated a bit when he got to Richard’s groin, but the puppy simply flopped back with a small splash and spread his legs unconcernedly for Till to continue. Despite the other man’s impassive attitude, Till still reddened when Richard hardened slightly at his soft touch in that area. Till tried to finish with a bit more speed. He did catch a gleam in Richard’s eyes at the arousal, though, and that look stayed in the back of Till’s mind.

Though the bath went smoothly overall, Richard yelped when Till scrubbed shampoo into his hair. After consulting the notebook, Till realized Richard was extremely sensitive on the top of his head and Till had just been a little too aggressive with the shampooing. He was quickly forgiven after he murmured apologies and distracted Richard with a bath toy. It was outrageously cute how Richard tried balancing the boat on a finger that he raised from the water beneath it, Till thought.

“Right then, Rich. You’re officially clean.”

Till had drained the darkened bath water and rinsed Richard a final time with the spray nozzle before turning everything off and making this declaration. 

Richard beamed up at him, seemingly extremely happy being all tidied up. He shook his head back and forth, showering Till in small water droplets that flung from his shaggy hair. Till chuckled and threw up a hand in front of his face until Richard was done. He helped him climb out of the bath and dried him briskly with one of Flake’s oversized towels. 

“Now what?” Till asked, staring down at his freshly cleaned, temporary pet.

Richard grinned, then bolted from the room again. Till smiled right back and took chase after him, following the scampering man through the main living room and into the giant home theater. 

“Gotcha!” Till hollered as he leaped and tackled Richard, rolling across the floor and bumping into the front theater sofa. 

Richard yipped excitedly, pretending to be fearful as he struggled to get away.

“Nuh uh,” Till insisted, pulling Richard tightly close to him in a bear hug. “Flake says you get too excited after baths and need to sit and relax. I won’t be responsible for giving you bad habits.”

Richard growled playfully and nipped at Till’s arm, though it was little more than touching him with his teeth. Ticklish, Till flinched at the touch and nearly let go of the man, but managed to retighten his hold and roll further over toward the sofa. He hauled Richard up and plopped him down onto the plush chair with a flourish.

“Stay!” he commanded, a smile threatening to break his attempt at a stern face. “Time to settle down.”

Though at first it looked like Richard might try to make another break for it, he finally huffed and begrudgingly flopped back into the oversized couch.

“There you go,” Till nodded approvingly. “Now we can sit and watch something to unwind. What do you want to watch?” 

He consulted the notebook again “Flake says you like comedies, nature series, and… architectural documentaries? Really?”

Richard nodded heartily and gave the first loud barks that Till had heard from him the whole night.

“Okay, shhh,” Till tried to quiet him, “we can't wake Flake. I’ll put on the documentary, then.”

The man was all happy wiggles as Till set up the video screen with Richard’s choice. Though architecture wasn’t even on his radar as far as interests were concerned, he found himself fascinated by the one Richard liked. It was a top ten list of the most expensive and weird houses in the world, and Till almost forgot that Richard was next to him on the couch as they watched.

Forgot, that is, until he felt a shy hand gently nudging against his hip. Till had reclined the back of the couch (Flake had really spared no expense when designing his house), and was laying entranced and glued to the screen when Richard started scooting closer. 

He looked over and saw Richard’s full attention was on him, not the documentary. The smaller man continued to reach his hands out, staring up at Till’s face for permission, presumably to cuddle with him.

Till smiled softly and nodded, holding up his arms so Richard could crawl up. He did so quickly, wrapping his arms around Till’s broad, barrel chest and resting his head right in the middle of it. Both men sighed happily at the contact.

Before he realized it, Till was absently stroking his fingers through Richard’s damp hair, thoroughly content with the man laying against him. They watched in happy silence for half the documentary, Till petting Richard’s head and Richard nuzzling into his shirt and squeezing his hugging arms every so often.

Till almost drifted off to sleep from the comfort and warmth, but was pulled from his reverie by slight movement against him. As he slowly became more awake, he realized the movement was coming from Richard’s hips. He looked down, and though his upper half was still wrapped tightly around Till’s chest, Richard’s bottom half was ever so gently rolling and rubbing against him. Till inhaled deeply, then released it with a light rumble that made Richard freeze and glance up worriedly at him.

Till immediately went back to stroking his hair.  
“Don’t worry,” he reassured, his voice deep and low. “It’s fine.”

Richard blinked and gave a very slow nod, then relaxed as he let his hips grind up on Till again. Till slid his hand from Richard’s head down to his back, rubbing it and trailing his fingernails across it, pleased when he felt Richard shiver from the feeling. 

The shivers turned into slightly more invigorated thrusts from Richard’s hips, making Till acutely aware of a stiffness pressing and rubbing against him. As he blissfully allowed Richard to hump against his thigh, Till recalled what he’d read earlier in the notebook but didn’t read aloud due to shyness. Flake took special care to give a lot of details about Richard’s sex life, and one point that stood out was that Richard didn’t initiate sex except with Flake. Though he’d not had many partners under Flake’s care, according to the notes, he always needed someone else to coax him into anything sexual. This fact made Till feel especially flattered that Richard chose him to come on to.

He looked down at Richard again, and the man met his gaze with half closed, lust-filled eyes, his mouth beginning to drop open from little pants.

If Till hadn’t been turned on before, he absolutely was now. He felt his breath hitch when Richard switched from gentle rolls of his hips to more sharp jerks. Though he didn’t want to, Till held Richard to still him. A confused whine left Richard’s mouth, which Till shushed gently.

“Flake will skin me alive if he finds out I let you do this here. We should go up to my room instead, okay?”

Richard responded with an aroused growl that made a pang shoot from Till’s abdomen straight downward, ending in a heavy throb.

“Good boy. Let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this started as something FAR darker and intense, but while writing it, I couldn't do it. Richard just fell so far into being a sweet, happy little pet that I couldn't go the way I wanted. Thus, this fic was born!
> 
> Smut to come next chapter, perhaps on Richard's birthday ;)


	2. Mount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard pleases Till very much.

"Come," Till said, his voice low and deep.

Richard leaped to the ground and immediately followed Till out of the theater room, all but pressed against his leg as he kept as close as possible. Till blatantly stared as they walked, admiring Richard's bobbing erection between his legs. Fuck, the man was beautiful, and seeing him crawl was doing things to Till he'd never felt before. On a whim, he grabbed the leash from where he'd dropped it while chasing Richard through the house earlier. He clipped it to the man's collar and pulled it taut, keeping Richard moving at a brisk clip as they rounded the house and went back to the guest bedroom. 

Richard trotted along like a show pony, clearly very aware of how he looked, and how Till was definitely *looking* as well. Every so often, Richard would glance at him, and give Till what could only be described as a smoulder up at him. It made Till's pants increasingly taut, and he sped up his already-brisk walk to the bedroom. 

Once they'd reached his temporary room, Till let Richard inside and locked the door behind them. He didn't expect visitors of course, but there was always the risk of a still-drunk Flake wandering around the house at some point during the night.

Richard obediently sat beside the bed, his hands pressed into his lap, waiting. Till bit his lip at the sight. He'd never really been in a position of dominance before, but it was really, really turning him on seeing someone play the part of an absolute submissive before him. Despite his arousal, Till had no idea what to do next.

Richard shifted and whined, impatient or eager, Till couldn't figure out which. 

"I'm sorry," Till said. "I don't really know what to do."

The man-pet looked pointedly over at a little trunk in the corner of the room, but stayed sitting.

"Oh, right, toys. Uh, Flake didn't say where the key is…"

The huff from Richard was distinctly impatient this time. He turned his stare to the dresser, and Till spotted a little dish with a keychain in it. 

"Got it, thank you." Till took the key and unlocked the trunk. There weren't many, but the few toys that lay inside were as expected: gorgeous, high-quality and obviously extremely expensive. Flake did not go cheap anywhere, it seemed. 

"Are you allowed to pick a toy?" Till asked, still a bit bashful and unsure how to go about this. 

Richard rushed over and almost shoved Till aside to grab one, presumably his favorite. The man looked absolutely thrilled, and Till wondered if he'd ever been allowed to choose before. 

Richard held out a very complicated-looking toy, with a ring on one end and what he assumed was a prostate massager on the other, all one piece. There was a remote that went with it, and Till began flipping through the notebook desperately to see if Flake had written about Richard using it.

Success! Four whole pages had been dedicated to very detailed notes on the matter, so Till had to glance through for what he was looking for.

"Richard's favorite toy," Till recited as he skimmed the pages. "I have to put it on you, and then lay you back and use the remote and you as I wish, but you still can't touch yourself. You're not allowed to finish with it either, and if you do by accident, you go in your kennel for two hours."

Till looked up in dismay. "I don't want you to go in the kennel. Can you stop yourself in time if I'm not familiar enough with the controls?"

Richard nodded emphatically, and then winked at Till, an oddly human gesture that was outrageously charming.

"All right, if you're sure. After that, the back end of the toy disconnects and leaves the cock ring, and then you usually have sex, and it looks like Flake fucks you."  
Till coughed awkwardly, feeling it was close to an invasion of privacy to be reading Flake's sex journalings, even if the man had no shame or privacy to speak of.

"Um, does that sound all right to you? Using this, and then sex? I'm not a top like Flake," Till added in a rush, a bit embarrassed at having to explain this out loud so clinically. It was normally done in a much more intimate manner, though his own trysts were few and far between as of late. 

The look Richard gave him at the bashful admission made Till's heart seize up; he could physically feel blood rushing down and dumping into his cock, giving him a throbbing pang of arousal. Richard's eyes glinted wolfishly, and Till swore he saw the man lick his lips ever so briefly at him before nodding slowly and looking him up and down like a fresh cut of meat. 

After a thick swallow, Till nodded back.  
"Okay," he said huskily. "On the bed, then."

Till heard Richard leap up onto the bed as he turned back to the trunk. He found the special lube Flake said he kept with the toys, another pricey designer brand. On a whim, he took one of the elegant looking plugs as well, deciding to make use of it for himself. Till looked back over the notebook again, trying to commit Flake's instructions to memory so he'd not need to reference them in the middle of everything. He set the book on the bedside table just in case as he climbed up onto the bed alongside a very eager Richard.

"Well, lie back then, I guess," Till instructed, gently pushing Richard's chest. The man obeyed instantly, flopping back and spreading his legs as he watched with burning eyes.

Till carefully pushed the ring over Richard's dick, a difficult feat since the man was already quite hard. He managed, though, and Richard grunted happily once it was snugly in place at the base. Till then slicked up the other end, and as he couldn't remember what Flake had said about preparing the man, Till simply pushed his own finger inside, stroking and gently moving to loosen him.

Richard's eyes shot open and he choked out a gasp, apparently not expecting that. Till feared he'd made a mistake and started to remove his finger, but Richard clenched on him and growled, shaking his head in a very obvious "no."

Till paused, unsure, and waited for Richard to look down at his worried expression before very slowly and carefully moving his finger further inside. Richard hummed very loudly, a definitively pleased sound, and Till relaxed. Good. This he knew how to do, at least. 

As he continued to finger Richard, Till subtly did the same for himself before inserting the plug, sighing happily as it filled him. As Flake was a top, there hadn't been any notes about Richard being allowed to prepare someone else to be mounted, so Till figured it best to do these things for himself.

After deciding Richard was plenty ready, as evidenced both by the feel against his fingers as well as the squirming the man did as he stroked and touched, Till withdrew his fingers and slid the other end of the toy inside. Richard growled again, a lighter growl this time that certainly seemed to be an aroused one. 

"There you go," Till crooned, flipping the lowest setting on the remote.

Richard stiffened on the bed as the vibrations hit both inside and outside, no doubt stimulating his dick as well since the toy was currently one conjoined piece. Till watched in utter fascination as Richard groaned and huffed, arching his back gently in time with little hip motions. His penis flexed as he thrusted, and Till rumbled appreciatively as he watched it thicken even further. It was a dramatic sight, with the cockring adding an even firmer and darker appearance to his cock while the man enjoyed the sensations.

Till used that time to take his shirt and pants off, gently dropping them off the side of the bed. Richard was slightly too busy enjoying himself to notice, and Till decided to take advantage of that while he felt confident in himself.

He moved over and suddenly straddled Richard, releasing a moan as he pressed himself down to meet Richard's stiff member with his own, which was now equally as firm. He felt the vibrations secondhand, like a faint tickle against him. It was wonderful. Till looked down and saw Richard staring open-mouthed at him. Till chuckled and leaned down, asking a few inches from his mouth, "Is this okay?"

Richard swallowed, then gave a short nod.

Till kissed him then, and let his hips press even more heavily down against Richard's. The puppy gasped, muffled against Till's mouth at the added stimulation, to which Till responded with a low, happy moan. 

They kissed for several minutes, Till's hand finally gathering the courage to roam across Richard's body beneath him. The pet trembled and eagerly shivered at the gentle caresses, flinching in pleasure as Till's grasp wandered to his full hips and squeezed. Spurred on by the feeling of the man unraveling beneath him, Till rocked his hips, grinding their erections together. 

Only a few seconds later, Richard began a high pitched whine that didn't sound fully pleasurable. Till pulled back immediately when he felt a desperate tapping at his side. He only barely remembered to switch off the remote as well, lust clouding his own brain.

When he sat back, Richard was panting and whining miserably, having been apparently just at the brink of orgasm. He held off, though, and Till was relieved. He really, *really* didn't want to kennel the man.

Richard's dick was visibly throbbing, and was a hot, dark color from the strain of holding back as well as the snug ring around the base. It was breathtaking, and Till wanted very desperately to suck the man off, but knew Richard was supposed to have penetrative sex next. Truth be told, Till wanted sex just as much; he simply loved giving head as well.

Once Richard had quieted somewhat, Till reached forward and disconnected the back end of the vibrator and removed it from the man, leaving the cock ring still in place per Flake's instructions. Richard grunted again between short pants but didn't move just yet. Till allowed him to collect himself, and then asked quietly, still somehow a bit shy, "Do you… do you want to mount me?"

Richard's eyes snapped open to focus on him, and Till felt yet another pang of arousal at the intense look. Richard slowly sat up, his leash still dangling from his collar as he moved to his hands and knees again. Till saw the hefty throb of the pet's cock as Richard approached him, and Richard released a long, heavy breath as he nodded. 

Till swallowed, almost intimidated by the wildly desirous flame in the man's eyes, but arousal engulfed him instead of fear. Till turned over, planting his own hands and knees against the bed. He reached back as Richard watched, and removed the butt plug he'd kept inside himself. 

As he did so, Richard made a noise behind him that sounded like a moan and a growl combined. Till waited a moment with his breath held, then looked back, curious as to why Richard was still sitting and waiting.

The man was biting his lip so hard Till thought it might bleed, and then it clicked. Ah, Richard needed to be told to do so, not just asked. 

"Richard," Till said, still looking back over his shoulder.

The pet's eyes were solidly locked on his as he waited. 

"Mount."

Richard's body immediately hefted onto Till's, and Richard was thrusting his hips before even making contact with him. Richard's arms slid around Till's chest, grabbing him for leverage as he jerked his hips hard. It took a few moments, as Richard was still not allowed to touch himself, but his frantic movements finally succeeded in penetrating Till.

The two both released a simultaneous guttural moan: Till at being filled again and Richard at finally receiving full attention on his cock. Richard feverishly thrust into Till, his frustration finally giving way to the lust that had been building most of the night. 

Till gritted his teeth at the burning and stinging of Richard's sudden entrance and subsequent fucking, as he was significantly bigger than the plug Till had used.

"Easy, easy boy," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Go a little easier, Rich."

A pained whine followed, but Richard obeyed, slowing his breakneck pace to a more even one, keeping his thrusts in time with his heaving gasps. His hold tightened around Till, and Richard pressed his face into the back of Till's neck as he fucked him. 

Without really thinking, Till grabbed the leash that was dangling at his side from Richard's collar. He yanked, pulling Richard's head to his own so he could desperately kiss the man. The two kissed between rasping, gulped breaths, as the feeling of connection intensified between them. Their groans intermingled and their senses of self blurred. They became one, a combined being that both of them felt with more than just their bodies. 

But their bodies were still overwhelmed with feeling.

Till had grabbed and stroked his own cock desperately, and broke free of the kiss to hang his head as he felt himself peaking.

"Rich," Till gasped as he pumped at himself, barely even coherent anymore, "Gonna cum. Fuck me, Richard."

That was all Richard needed to unleash the ferocity he'd barely been holding back. With a snarl, he threw his full weight behind his thrusts, viciously pounding away. As his orgasm came roaring back, Richard clawed at Till's chest with his clinging grasp, and when he exploded with his own climax as Till clenched around him, Richard sunk his teeth into Till's shoulder mindlessly. Till yelled at the combined pain and pleasure, spasming and bucking under Richard's stuttering thrusts.

The two stayed locked in a heaving coupling for a very long time, neither wanting to release the other. Richard finally stopped biting at Till's shoulder, and judging by the sharp pain, Till sensed he'd broken skin. He didn't care.

Richard gave a tired whine, then slumped back onto his heels, sliding off of Till's back. Till groaned as he felt Richard slip out, and immediately the need to be close to him came flooding back. 

"Come," Till said, his voice hoarse from gasping and yelling. He'd flopped his back onto the bed, and held his right arm outstretched for his pet.

Richard grunted and obediently dragged himself up next to Till, and only gave the briefest questioning glance before falling into his embrace and snuggling close. Till slipped the cock ring off Richard's softened member, giving it a very light stroke as he did so. Richard wiggled at the touch, nipping gently at Till's arm. 

Till breathed a contented sigh and reached over to the nightstand. He flipped open his pack of cigarettes and grabbed a lighter, igniting one and taking a deep drag as he laid on the bed. Richard started, pulling away and looking horrified at him.

"Don't worry, puppy," Till chuckled, pulling Richard's leash to force him back down to cuddle. "What Flake doesn't know won't hurt him. I clean the air filters and carpet thoroughly whenever I stay here anyway."

Till looked over, then smiled as he held the cigarette to Richard's lips.  
"Go on. You deserve it. You were a very good boy."

Richard beamed at that, and happily took a drag from the offered cigarette that Till held for him. He blew out the smoke with a look of pure bliss, then closed his eyes and sunk back down into the crook of Till's arm.

Till stroked Richard's head as he finished the cigarette, then crushed it in a tiny ashtray he'd hidden in the drawer.  
"I don't know what Flake wrote for after sex, and frankly I don't care. I do know he said you sleep in your kennel. You seem plenty tired out, as he wanted, and I would love nothing more than keeping you here with me the rest of the night instead."

He turned his head and rested his forehead against Richard's.  
"Would you be okay with that?"

Richard turned his face to stare deeply into Till's eyes. He blinked sleepily, then nodded before reaching up for a peck. After pulling back, Richard buried his face back into Till's chest contentedly. 

The two fell asleep just like that, holding each other happily for the few hours left of the night. 

\-------

The sound of the shower running first woke Till, but only barely. He assumed he was dreaming, and rolled over to check the clock. 

6am. Too early. He hadn't gone to sleep until close to 3am.

Till then promptly fell right back asleep.

\------

The second time Till woke, the clock read 6:45. 

Still too early. He grunted and tried to go back to sleep, but a chuckle forced his eyes back open. Till felt the sleepiness instantly disappear. Across the room stood a man he barely recognized. 

Richard was upright now, and wearing a pair of fashionable boots, an especially strapping pair of slacks, a tucked-in, black button down shirt, and a sport coat slung over his arm. His hair was styled messily, but in a way that suggested purpose and care. He was fastening a nice watch on his wrist as he grinned over at Till. There was a faint scent of spiced aftershave in the air as well.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Don't worry, I didn't wake Flake; just left him a note for when he finally comes back to life. I have to get to work now, though, but I'll be back in two weeks like always. Give him my love when he wakes up, will you?"

Richard hung his collar and leash up on a small hook next to the dresser, then went to the door. He paused before leaving, turning back to an absolutely dumbfounded Till, who was still sitting in bed with his mouth open. 

Richard chuckled, then went over to the bed. He bent down and kissed Till's gaping mouth firmly, releasing him with a smack.

"Thank you for such a nice night. Let me know what you're up to this weekend, yeah?"

With the same wink Till had fallen for last night, Richard walked out and closed the guest room door behind him. 

Till felt his head spinning, but there was a lingering happy glow from the abrupt kiss. The glow turned into butterflies in his stomach as he saw a folded piece of paper under the cigarettes he'd left on the bedside table. A little hand-drawn heart peeked out on the page, and Till felt himself smiling harder than he had in ages. 

Richard was such a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went a wee bit longer than I anticipated, but I really, really love it xD I purposefully left it open-ended, in case inspiration strikes in the future for more -ahem- puppy fun. I played a bit fast and loose with roles and personalities, so don't take it as anything more than just fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!!!


End file.
